New Us remade
by Xenok
Summary: When the twins reach their new everything, their life seems to finally settle down from the drama that ensued them to move in the first place. But will Amoris really be any different than the previous school they went to? I'm not really good with summaries ; ; but please read and review and enjoy it! I promise it gets kawaii.
1. Chapter 1

**Omkh so I redid this...not that I got very far on the first one but I think this one is wayyyyy better! So I have high hopes on continuing this story. I hope you like this one too! Please Please review! And like it. A lot. :) **

Dragonfly

A humongous sigh left my lips as I heaved the last box onto the couch, little particles of dust floating up gently from it. I pushed back a strand of black hair from my face, looking around the living room to see how much work needed to be done. Good thing we got an apartment. Fewer things to unpack.

"Was that the last of them?" I asked my twin who just finished stepping onto the last step of the stairs. But she didn't hear a word I said, for music was blasting in her ears. I suppressed a sigh and walked over to her. She set down the take out we ordered on the kitchen table without looking at me and with a quick yank on the chord; I pulled out one of her ear buds.

"The hell? I was listening to that", she exclaimed, an annoyed expression etched on her face. Her smoky gray eyes skewered me, daring me to say something. Which I was.

"You're going to go deaf before you're even thirty", before she could say anything else I went on,"I asked if there were any other boxes in the car. "

Snow simply shrugged and walked off towards one of the rooms, taking her share of the food along with her. I wanted to choke her sometimes for how annoying she could be. At least, I had control over my emotions. She was just a raging snowstorm waiting to happen.

I shook my head, heading down the stairs from our apartment to the car, double checking if there were any last boxes. There was none so I locked it up, making sure the doors didn't open and went back up the stairs.

Once inside, I closed the door and shuffled to the nearest seat which was a beanbag chair. Boy, I was tired. It seemed like it was just yesterday we started moving in. Oh wait. It was.

Tomorrow was Monday. Monday means school and school means people. I did not want to meet new people at a new school so early. Normally, I'm a nice person. Really, I am but having had to take care of paperwork for myself _and_ my sister was a terrible bore. Along with finding the new apartment we're in now. New school, new people, new apartment….new life. At least my aunt had helped me with this, unlike a certain silver headed girl I know. I reminded myself to make a mental note to give Snow a piece of my mind tomorrow.

We had all the furniture moved in the day before but it was scattered in places we didn't quite like so tomorrow, moving things around was another to-do on the list. Then there was cleaning the place up a little and unpacking at least half these boxes.

Gosh, my mind refused to shut up and stop the hamster wheel. I needed to relax before the big day. I sighed and grabbed my bowl of Chinese food from panda express, sitting back down on the chair.

Scooping up chow mien into my mouth, I searched for the control of the TV and decided to watch reruns of Once Upon a Time.

xXx

I woke up to the soft glow of the TV, a groan at my lips as I tried to move my neck but it was sore stiff. I realized I fell asleep on the beanbag in a curled up position. Ugh. I blinked once, twice to get rid of the blurriness you receive after a nap searching for the time. I found my phone and switched it on reading the time that flashed up.

4:00am

_Mmm….a little too early for school. _But I couldn't go back to sleep like this. Not when I was all sore and stiff. I stood up, heading for my room to grab clothes for the day and take a shower. I walked blindly to the bathroom after I got my set of clothes, arms extended to find a light switch somewhere on the wall and finally a bulb blinked to life.

I shut the door behind me slowly, careful NOT to wake my sister up. No one wanted to face her grumpy ass. I set down my things on the bathroom counter and walked the few steps to the shower, turned on the water and stripped my yucky clothes off while it heated.

Once it was warm enough, I jumped in willing myself to relax before I begun to stress myself out all over again. _Today has to be a good day. Just smile. _I nodded to myself, washing away the dirt on my body with soap.

By the time I was done with the bathroom, only half an hour had passed. I stared at myself in the mirror, making weird expressions to pass the time as I thought on what to do next.

I couldn't think of anything super productive so I walked back into the living room and grabbed the book I took with me in the car and went to my room. Flopping back on my heavenly bed, I began to read where I left off, swinging my legs back and forth from the edge of the bed.

Before I knew it, a soft knock was heard at my door and a silver head peeked into my room," Are we going or…?" I rubbed my eyes from fatigue I didn't realize I had and looked at the time.

6:30am

_I love books. The world falls away…_

"Yeah, yeah. Grab your stuff." I sat up, saving my spot and putting the book on a small table. Snow frowned, her hopeful expression turning into one of annoyance. Her silver head disappeared as she walked across the hall to get her things.

I grabbed a couple of notebooks from one of the boxes in my room, along with two lead pencils and shoved them into my backpack, meeting my twin in the living room. Her grey eyes met mine and she scowled, turning towards the door and yanked it open, stomping down the stairs. I walked out after her, locking the door behind me and took my time walking down the stairs. We were identical in appearance, besides the hair. It was a similar short style but different color since she dyed it. That's what most people use to tell us apart unless they're close to us then it's very obvious how _not _alike we are.

Sliding into the drivers' seat of my blue truck, I became aware of what I was missing. I forgot the stupid car keys. Before I got out, a hand dangled a set of keys in front of my face, shaking them. At the corner of my vision, I saw Snow roll her eyes. I pursed my lips together and snatched the keys from her hand, starting the car with a quick flick from my wrist. "Thanks."

Snow reached over to switch on the radio, flipping through the channels for something good to listen to. As we drove to school in silence, I began to grow more nervous by the second. I knew there was still a few more forms and paperwork to fill out at the school and I really hoped nothing embarrassing happened this first day. Or first week…or first month. HOPEFULLY NEVER.

"Dragon…stop worrying."

"How do you know I'm worrying?" We entered the school and I began to search for a parking spot. Lucky us, there was one near the office building. I started to ease into it.

"You're face. You'll get wrinkles faster if you keep that look on it." I frowned and then tried to make my face go neutral. I was probably working too hard on that for Snow snorted as she shut the door to the truck when she hopped out.

It was 7 when we entered the school office, classes started in 30 minutes and nervous butterflies fluttered through my stomach.

"So? Where do we go Dragon?" Snow asked, adjusting the strap of her backpack on her shoulder.

I pushed her in the direction where it clearly read OFFICE and shoved her inside, immediately met by a secretary.

The curly brunette looked up from her computer and gave us a warm smile, "Can I help you?"

"Um, we were wondering-"

"Oh! You're the new transfers right? The principle is through this door, just go on in." She smiled again and gestured to the door on her right.

I nodded my thanks and made my way towards the door, Snow trailing behind. I knocked hesitantly and a muffled voice called us in. I pushed open the door to find a plump elderly lady sitting at a desk, scribbling on a stack of papers. She looked up at the sound of our shuffling feet and smiled, adjusting her cat eye glasses.

"Hello hello! Take a seat, take a seat." Nervous butterflies intensified. We both complied, sitting on the chairs in unison.

"Welcome to Amoris High! As you already know, I'm the principle of this school and I hope you have a great school year here with us. But first, I need you two to fill out these forms along with a fee and school I.D. Oh! Also, check in with Nathaniel. He's the student president and should help you with these to get them over with quicker." She seemed nice. A little rushed but nice. She stuck out the forms to us and shooed us gently towards the door, in a hurry for us to get a move on. I tried to suppress my smile as I got up and thanked her. Snow remained quiet the whole time.

I skimmed through the form as I walked out of the office, looking over what had to be done. I guess it couldn't be helped. Luckily there was no one roaming the halls but that didn't mean I knew where the student president resided in. Maybe he had class. After all, the bell did ring while Snow and I were with the principle.

"So…where to first?" I asked Snow, looking behind me only to realize I was alone. Typical. I resisted the urge to pout as I walked aimlessly, peeking through doors.

I was just about to give up as I rounded a corner when I failed to notice someone coming from the opposite direction. I stumbled back a few steps as the person in front of me grunted, steadying himself as a stack of papers floated to the ground.

"Oh gosh. Sorry…I didn't hear anyone coming and I…"

"No it's fine. My fault", a soft laugh was heard as the blonde bent down to pick up the papers and I immediately began to help, stacking one on top of the other and handing them back until I had no papers left. Wait. My form.

A nervous laugh escaped my lips," I um…I might have given you one of my papers."

He looked up and bright yellow eyes met my dark grey. His smile brightened his face and we stood up simultaneously.

"It's fine. What was on it?" he asked while leafing through the papers casually.

He was very good looking…it took me a moment to process what he was saying until he gave me an expectant look," Oh uh. A form. For my uh transfer and well...um I'm new? Do you know where I can find Nathaniel? The principle said to talk to him and well…I'm not quite sure…" I wrapped my arms around myself, a nervous habit as my voice slowly became a mumble at the end.

"That's me." He flashed me another smile and handed me my sheet, apparently having had found it. "Just hand it back to me when you're done along with your I.D. Have you paid the fee yet?"

I shook my head, slowly taking back my form. _He's Nathaniel? I pictured someone…less attractive. _Nathaniel started to walk away and gestured for me to follow, heading towards a door near the end of one of the many hallways.

"Ah, principle. I swear sometimes I don't know what she would do if I weren't here" he shook his head with a smile that seemed to want to laugh," Well like I said, just hand everything to me when you're done."

"O-oh! Well, I can pay the fee right now?" Nathaniel led the way into what seemed to be a sort of lounge/ meeting room and turned to face me. I shuffled my things around my backpack, looking for my wallet in a frazzled state. I fumbled it open once it was found and took out $25. I didn't fully register how bad my hand was shaking until his covered my own.

I looked up and found him staring at me with a kind expression. I had a feeling he always had that look," Hey. No need to be so nervous. "He gently took the money from my hand and walked over to a cabinet, pulling out a folder and scribbling something along with putting my money away. I looked around the room, my eyes falling on a pen at the table and reached towards it. I leaned down over it, skimming over the form again and began to sign.

Once I was done, I gave that to him as well. He nodded,"Alright. Just need that I.D hmm?"

I tried to smile, to appear nice but it probably looked more like a grimace. I was never very good with interacting with attractive boys; that was Snows' division. I still needed to give her that piece of my mind. More now than ever for ditching me.

"Yeah…where do I do that?"

"Pass the courtyard to the bookstore. It's beside the gym. I could show you the way if you'd like?" I didn't trust my voice any longer so I simply nodded, my stomach making funny flips with butterflies going wild.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai guys! Chapter two is up! It's a little shorter than the first but hopefully still just as kawaii as Dragonfly's point of view! Yes, I'm doing both Dragon and Snow's. Should be fun to do :3 But yeah, please read and review! And enjoy it. Pwease. **

** Sakura-chan: omkh thank youzzz *tears* I tried. **

** ChloeGoesRawrrxX: Very smart you ;) *clap clap*  
**

**Snow**

Suffocation. That's the first word that came to mind when I entered this prison called 'school'. As my sister and I walked out of the office together, I decided to take a little "detour" and slunk back around a corner leading to a different hallway before Dragon registered I wasn't with her.

I can't stand being with her any longer than necessary. She was always _too_ nice to people. And people always take advantage of that sort of thing. No matter how many times I tried to toughen her up, it was to no avail. So, better her than me.

I was walking down the hall and stopped when I almost passed by a certain door leading outside. I peeked out to find a sort of courtyard. From what I could see there was no one so I pushed the door open and stepped out, shoving the form into my backpack. I caught sight of a bench on the other side of the grassy field, under a tree giving it the perfect shady cover. I walked towards it, looking around me from time to time to see if anyone was out.

As I neared the bench, I realized with disappointment that I _wasn't_ the only one out here. My jaw clenched; a sure sign to keep my anger under control. My steps halted at one end of the bench, looking down at the figure sprawled out with his arm over his eyes. _Is he asleep? _I let my backpack drop to the ground with a thud, watching the redhead stir and remove his arm from his face. He blinked his black eyes sleepily as he looked up to find me staring.

"It's my turn." I pointed to the bench as he took his time sitting up. I caught the hint of a smile playing around his lips as he looked me over.

"I was here first."

"Clearly, since it seems your hair grew out this whole time you were here." My voice dripped with sarcasm. I earned an actual smile as he crossed his arms over his chest. I moved around to sit on the bench, putting my legs over his lap casually as I stretched.

He ignored my comment, pushing my legs off which I put right back up. A flash of annoyance crossed his face,"You new? Haven't seen you before."

I played with a strand of my white hair, also annoyed. I wanted this spot; don't care if he was at this school first or not. "Somewhat. You gonna leave? "

"Can't. Someone's_ legs_ are preventing me from standing." I smirked, enjoying this for some reason. The level of my bad mood lowered," I'm Snow."

"Castiel. Now mind leaving and finding your own spot? Don't you have a schedule to pick up?" As he spoke, I just made myself more comfortable enjoying the shade the tree provided.

"How 'bout a deal Flames? Since clearly you have more ownership here than I do," My grey eyes met his black ones, noticing that I piqued his interest," You share the bench with me and I'll mmm…buy us food for a week! Can't say no to that. Everyone loves free food."

Castiel ran a hand along his jaw thoughtfully, actually considering my proposal,"It better be food I like."

I stuck my hand out for him to shake so the deal could be official. He grasped it and shook it once. I noticed another hint of a smile as he let go and began to play with the shoelaces on my black combat boots. I didn't mind now that we came to a compromise. Speaking of compromises and food…I twisted around slightly to reach for my backpack and hoisted it up, resting it on my lap. Castiel raised his brow in curiosity as I zipped it open and out popped up chips and other assortment of foods.

He tipped his head back and outright _laughed_. I got the feeling he didn't do that often, probably a small chuckle here and there or something of the sort.

I chucked a bag of chips at him, trying to appear mad, "What's so funny? Surprised a girl likes to eat?" He caught the bag before it hit his face, wiping tears from his eyes with his other hand as he struggled for breath. "Somewhat. No shame in carrying all that around hmm Snow?"

"Not one bit. I'll just pretend I planned this all along and brought food to celebrate." I shoved chocolate bites into my mouth as he opened the bag I threw at him, chewing on a chip casually.

"So. What were you doing out here in the first place? Classes suck that bad here?"

"Don't they everywhere?"

"Touché," a small smile crossed my lips as I looked him over. He wore a red shirt with a symbol on it. Couldn't tell if it was a tee or a muscle shirt because he was also wearing a leather jacket over it, the kind bad asses wear. He wore black jeans along with it and he was pretty attractive to add it all up. It gave me hopes on this hellhole.

I tilted my head to the side, seeming curious," Are all guys here as hot as you?"

A smirk appeared on his face," Flirting with a stranger already?"

"I know your name. Technically, you are no longer a stranger." He snorted and continued to eat chips. I eased up a little. I wasn't annoyed or angry anymore. A rare occurrence these days.

"Hey you didn't answer my question."

"There's no rule that says I have to."

"Do you always answer people with answers that aren't really answers?" I crossed my arms, a playful look on my face. In the distance the bell for 2nd period was heard. Instantly, chatter and the sounds of students heading to their next classes filled the courtyard and buildings. I didn't even know my classes and I was already ditching them.

Castiel's eyes watched the passing students with a cold glare even though none came our way since it was pretty off to the distance. I briefly wondered if that was how I looked when there were people around. I probably did.

I nudged him with my foot, throwing a piece of chocolate at his face, "Don't be such a sour face. It ruins your good looks. Heaven knows you need that face." Castiel grunted and tore his eyes away from the teens, looking back at me.

"And you don't need yours? You had the same expression a few moments ago. I bet a lot of people didn't really want to get to know you at your previous school."

"Not that I cared. They could have all fucked themselves and I wouldn't have a care in the world." My playful tone turned into one of despise as I thought back. I didn't need anyone. What was I thinking? Hanging out with this guy just for a _bench._ Ridiculous. And yet, I didn't move. I didn't want to move. I've only known him for a few minutes but he seemed to calm my ever raging mind.

A hidden smile reached his lips as if he figured out something about me that I didn't know myself. "You understand then." _What did he mean by that? _

The courtyard was once again empty save for a few kids scurrying off to class in a hurry before the next bell indicated they were late. Before I had the chance to ask, he pushed my legs off and stood up, stretching. From this angle, it was very obvious the redhead spent some time working out. Score.

"Alright Snow. I'm going to do you a favor. Take note that I don't hand those out easily." Without waiting for a response, Castiel shoved most of the food in my backpack and at one point, took out my form. His eyes skimmed it over once and pushed it in my direction.

"Let's get that over with hmmm?" I scoffed, aiming a glare in his direction which he smiled to and simply waited for me to get up. I swung my backpack over my shoulder as I jumped up from the bench.

"Why Castiel, what got you in a mood to suddenly be a good boy?" He walked forward, out of the shade with me in tow. Castiel put his hands in his pockets casually, waiting for me to catch up.

"Maybe we have some classes together. Not that I go to them." His coal black eyes twinkled with amusement as I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Right, right. Well where to, tour guide?" I looked up at him, realizing he was actually taller than I first assumed. He pointed to the door I just came out of," Head to the right. Walk about two doors down and Nathaniel should be in there. Let them think you actually care."

"But I don't."

Castiel rolled his eyes," Do it. What's the point of going to a school you're not even fully registered to?" I suppose he had a point. A small point. But I guess that would have to do.

I groaned, "But homie-g, you aren't coming with me?" His face showed me a mix of annoyance and amusement at the new nickname.

"Don't call me that again. And no. Him and I aren't on friendly terms. I also have things to take care of." _Him? Him who? Oh wait. Nathaniel. Got it. _I gave him a thumbs up, secretly a little sad that we seem to have to part ways. I mentally slapped myself. _You just met him. Don't start getting all gushy and cute. It's gross. _

"What kind of things?"

"Things that don't concern _you_." With that, he turned on his heel and walked off but not before I caught a glimmer of sadness. Wonder what that was about.

"Well okay, see you later Flames," Castiel waved in response without looking back. I watched him walk a few more steps before I turned as well and headed back inside, to this so-called Nathaniel. I had a feeling he would annoy me. Even his name sounded annoying.

I huffed, adjusting the strap of my backpack as I turned the corner Castiel mentioned, really not wanting to do all this. I thought back to his sudden coldness, wondering what I did wrong. I gave him food for god's sake! But then again, I would have probably acted the same to some other random poor guy/girl who faced me.

As I walked through the hall, my eyes wandered from wall to locker and back where colorful posters and writing caught my attention. There was no one to be seen in the halls. It was a little weird. Even in my old school, there would be staff or students roaming the halls during classes. As my mind drifted, I missed the door mister redhead mentioned and I groaned, backtracking. I realized I went a long way forward through the halls. If I didn't bring myself back to Earth sooner, I would have walked around the whole school. I snorted, not very attractively as I caught sight of large bold words.

I walked into a room that read STUDENT COUNCIL but there was no one inside. Wasting no time, I grabbed a pen and signed the stupid paper. I took out a twenty and a five, slapping them atop the form for the fee. Looking around the room, I searched for a spot where some random kid wouldn't take the money. On the table were papers scattered around and with closer inspection, some read Nathaniel. I shoved the money and form under them, hoping (not really) that he would notice. And with that, I walked out only to bump into a long haired blonde.

The first thought that crossed my mind was _Oh wow, a lion!_


	3. Chapter 3

**I never enjoyed writing a story as much as I do this one xD I'm so surprised at myself! I'm on a roll. For real. I have so many stories and none are ever finished but im just like *hops up and dances* yeah! Let's write this thing! So thank you people reading this T^T It is very much appreciated. **

Dragonfly

Nathaniel was a really nice guy, very serious about his role as student council president but nice. We were heading back to the council room just after 3rd ended. Our trip to the bookstore took longer than expected so we walked across the courtyard in a bit of a hurry to save time. He had things to do, I understood that but it didn't stop me from feeling a little melancholy. I really hope we get the chance to hang out more in the future. I made myself a mental note to ask Snow for advice…along with chewing her out of course.

"You know, I never caught your name." Nathaniel gave me an apologetic smile as I looked up from my schedule. He was right; I never gave it to him the whole time we spoke.

I felt a blush creep up my cheeks and prayed it wasn't very obvious how embarrassed I was,"I'm _so so_ sorry! I'm Dragonfly. Dragon for short. I'm usually not this disorganized…"

My gaze fell downwards, facing the ground to avoid making eye contact.

"What an unusual name. It suits you," My head snapped up at the compliment, seeing a genuine sweet smile brighten his face. He looked very oblivious to how his words made me feel. My heart soared in my chest and the butterflies seemed to be back stronger than ever in my stomach.

_Get a grip Dragon!_ I smiled, hoping it looked like one instead of another grimace,"T-thank you…"

"Not a problem," he said, looking straight ahead now that we were nearing the entrance to the building. I stifled a sigh, sending daggers at the door. I had no idea why I developed such a lure to Nathaniel but it was definitely there and refusing to leave.

He opened the door and stepped back a little to let me in first, "After you."

Before I could stop myself, a small giggle escaped my lips as I walked in. I mentally chastised myself, keeping my eyes glued to the floor once again. I hated what a hopeless case I was when it came to boys.

But Nathaniel didn't seem aware of my slip up as we walked through the hall, turning a corner. I sneaked a look up at him, noticing the confused expression that claimed his face. I wondered what could have possibly been going through his mind when my own registered voices down the hall, growing louder the closer we got.

"Students are supposed to be in class…oh," Nathaniel's voice registered familiarity when our eyes fell upon two girls in some sort of a stare down. He seemed to have recognized one of the girls, most likely the blonde because I knew the other too well.

Why today? Why couldn't she avoid trouble for _one_ day? I pursed my lips together in a disapproving line as I headed towards my sister. Her jaw was clenching and unclenching, a sign that she was trying to control herself. That came as a surprise to me. Usually, she would just blow up. I heard Nathaniel hot on my heels as we came to a stop beside the two.

Snow's eyes shifted to meet mine briefly, a flash of surprise crossing them. The blonde in front of her straightened up, a cold calculating look in her green eyes as she stared me down. I tried not to shift uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Oh? There're two of you?" It looked like she was about to say more but Nathaniel intervened," Amber. Why aren't you in class?" I couldn't help but notice similarities between the two…were they related?

Amber looked up at him, a smile on her lips as she tried to pass as sweet," I was looking for you. The teacher sent me to run some errands. But instead I ran into some _trash._" Snow stiffened at the insult, trying very hard not to launch herself at Amber. I took a step beside my sister, hoping she wouldn't do anything rash. I didn't know what was happening before Nathaniel and I got here but hopefully it didn't cause more of a problem.

His gaze shifted over to Snow and then to me and then back," You two are twins?"

Snow beat me to the punch," Yeah. I already did what had to be done by the way. I left it on your desk, table whatever." She shrugged and began to walk away, shoving her way past Amber who stumbled back a couple of steps. I was about to call her back but her posture warned me otherwise.

All three of us stood in awkward silence for a moment longer 'til Amber spoke up. I honestly didn't like her. Her tone of voice said everything,"Here brother, more paperwork for you to have fun with."

Nathaniel only sighed and took the stack of papers, shooing Amber back to class but not before she shot me a glare. Yep, definitely didn't like her. I didn't even do anything to her!

"Sorry about my sister. She can be…a bit of a handful." He smiled apologetically if only a little embarrassed.

I shrugged a shoulder casually," Tell me about it." I was all too well acquainted with that feeling. Speaking of…I looked up, expecting Snow to be around but it seemed she did leave. To who knows where. I sighed, looked over my schedule and then at Nathaniel who was opening the door to the council room.

"I guess…I should head to class huh?"

He gave me a thoughtful look and gestured to the room," There's only two periods left. Mind giving me a hand with these?" I was more than happy to comply. Trying not to skip, I walked into the room as casually as possible and sat at a table, dropping my backpack beside the seat. To be honest, I thought he would have sent me to class right away. A mischievous thought snaked its way into my mind. _Maybe he enjoys my company as much as I do his? Oh stop, don't be silly! _

"Your sister…she said she put the paperwork here somewhere right?" He asked, looking through a pile of papers.

I nodded and pointed to the smallest pile," She most likely put them under those."

Sure enough, my sister's form along with the money was at the bottom. The handsome blonde boy gave me a nod of thanks and went over to the same cabinet to where he put my form. I thought back to my sister, wondering what that almost-fight was all about. Or was it just ending when we got there? No, most likely starting. My sister isn't one to throw around hurtful words without a few punches in the end.

I really needed to have a talk with her when this school day is done and over with.

xXx

The bell signaled the end of the day for school and out in the halls were the sounds of relieved teenagers eagerly heading home. The whole two hours Nathaniel and I spent in the room were a little interesting. He focused on the paperwork the first hour while attempting to strike up small talk with me which became difficult the more I noticed his features. I started to get tongue-tied the more we spoke until in the end, all I could manage were a few mumbled responses. It was humiliating.

I did notice one of his flaws though. He was _too_ into his work, so much so that he probably blurred the line of 'business' and 'fun' until there was no fun in the equation. Sure, I was uptight about some things but at least, I knew when to have fun.

A yawn escaped his lips as he finished up the last of the papers. A hesitant smile crept up my lips, "You should take a nap when you get home."

He simply shook his head," I wish I could. But there's so much…" Nathaniel ran a hand through his hair as the gears in his brain worked overtime.

My heart skipped a beat at the motion. It made him look a little sexy. I mentally slapped myself and focused. I sympathized; there were things I had to do at home as well. On my own, most likely. Unless Auntie stops by for a visit. Then I could drag her into helping me with unpacking.

"Take a nap anyway. E-even I can tell y-you work too hard," Damn my voice. I was hoping it was steady enough for me to speak. Guess I was wrong.

"I'll take it into consideration. You might be right…"His voice trailed off as his brows furrowed into a frown. He was over-thinking again. I snapped my fingers in his direction and shook my head when his startled expression met me.

"No thinking. Just take a nap. But uh…I um also have things to do so…uh," my voice wavered but I urged it to go on as I picked my backpack off the ground," I'll see you tomorrow…?" It was more of a question than a statement.

Nathan smiled and stood up, opening the door for me," Of course. See you tomorrow Dragon."

I walked out the door backwards, giving him a small wave. I was careful not to bump into anyone as I exited, turning around I walked through the halls of Amoris High ready to leave for the day. I couldn't help but notice curious stares headed my way as I exited the building.

I felt my face redden, my hand clutching the strap of my backpack tightly as I hurried into the parking lot. _Stop staring stop staring stop staring. _

"Hey." I looked up at the voice, realizing I was just about to pass my truck. Snow straightened from her position of leaning against it, an annoyed expression on her face once again.

"Hey yourself." I instantly relaxed, opening the door to my sanctuary and hopped in, throwing my backpack on the back seat along with Snow doing the same.

The parking lot was hectic as students tried to leave in a hurry which only made things go slower. Snow groaned and slouched back in the passenger seat, arms crossed over her torn black tank top.

"I hate people."

I decided to ignore her comment, but my hands tightened on the wheel," What happened back there? Why do you always have to start something? And it's only been the first day! You know, I try _so hard_ to keep us alive and going without trouble but you just seem to bring it along! Do you remember one time, _one time_ you helped me out? I just…I can't…UGH!" I ran a hand through my hair furiously, watching the red car in front of me take his time turning. I was startled by my outburst and judging by Snow's expression, so was she.

But just like that, she snapped back," Why do _I _have to start something? _Me?!_ I never knew you were one to jump to conclusions _Dragonfly_. For your fucking information, it was the _lion head_ that started it. Not I, oh no. _I_ was trying to keep that crazy bitch under control. You know how hard that is for me? You know me! You know I would throw a punch the second someone gives me a _look_ but I tried. But no. Don't worry, I handled it JUST FINE. Thanks for your vote of confidence."

I didn't know what to say. I usually didn't jump to conclusions. And she did try. Instantly, I felt guilty and ashamed. This isn't how I planned things to go. Not at all. I bit my lip, staring at the road as we drove in silence. What has gotten into me?

"I'm sorry Snow, I didn't mean…"

"Oh, shove it up your ass Dragon." Snow's words sliced through me as cold as ice. She hopped out the second I parked into our spot at the apartment.

I sat in my truck, watching her stomp up the stairs to our apartment. I just sat and thought, trying to calm my feelings. I stayed in my sanctuary for a good ten minutes before finally climbing out of my truck. No matter how hard I tried to bring her closer, I just seemed to push her away.

Ever since that stupid incident that brought us here in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated. I graduated last Friday *tears* but Life must go on! As always, I really appreciate reviews and reads! It makes me happy and to keep going! Thank youuuuu allll~ This chapter is kind of a filler, probably a little slow in my opinion but hopefully the next chapter will be better!**

**Snow**

The first thought that crossed my mind was _Oh wow, a lion!_

The long haired blonde raised a perfect eyebrow, expecting me to say something as she stared at me with green calculating eyes.

_Mmm, one of _those. I walked past her, adjusting the strap on my shoulder and continued to walk down the hall until she spoke.

"Not even going to apologize? Ungrateful." She tossed her hair over her shoulder, holding herself as if she were queen. A bubbling rage began to surface in me but I tried to shove it down as I looked back in her direction.

I sneered," Sorry, lion mane."

Her eyes widened, a look of brief astonishment before she covered it up with a grin," Oh. You're the new girl? Figures we'd get someone covered in _rags_."

This bitch was just dying for a black eye. I turned fully in her direction, looking down briefly at my black skinny jeans and torn black tank. My jaw clenched.

"It comes with the school doesn't it? I thought that's what you were wearing? Oh. By the way, you might want to get a bigger size. You look a bit _overweight."_

Her arm went slack at her side as she sputtered. I watched smugly as her face turned into a furious blush. "You don't know who-! Wait…you were with Castiel weren't you?" Her eyes turned into angry slits while I blinked mine in confusion.

_Flames? What does he have to do with this?_ The blonde put a hand on her hip, flipping her hair once again. A smirk appeared on her face as the redness disappeared,"You think just because you're the new girl; he'll take a liking to you? Ha! In your dreams."

I took a couple steps closer unaware as my hand turned into a fist. When did she see me with him? Oh, probably one of the kids who were crossing the courtyard earlier.

"Bitch. I don't even know you and already you're trying to pick a fight with me?" She better know what she's in for.

"Amber's the name and you better stay away from him. He's _taken._"

"I don't care about your name. I just got here so clearly you. Don't. Know. Me." Her eyes flickered down to my hands briefly and looked back up, registering the tone of my voice. A malicious gleam flashed through my eyes while my mind registered footsteps down the hall. My jaw began to clench and unclench as I struggled to control my temper. I loosened my fists as the footsteps grew closer.

My eyes flickered to the side, briefly showing surprise at the sight of my sister along with a blond boy beside her. Amber swallowed and her face completely changed back to the way I first saw it. Stuck up.

"Oh? There're two of you?" she was about to say more until the blonde interrupted,"Amber. Why aren't you in class?"

Her gaze flicked over to me and then back to the boy with a smile," I was looking for you. The teacher sent me to run some errands. But instead I ran into some _trash."_

I stiffened at the insult; my hands back into fists but I willed myself not to throw a punch. My anger boiling, I decided to save it for later and put a lid on it. _Just you wait lion head._ Dragon stepped closer to me, trying to hide her worry and confusion. They might not see it but I could. I resisted the urge to snort at how ridiculous she was.

The boy, who I now suspected was Nathaniel looked between me and my sister," You two are twins?"

Dragon opened her mouth but I was faster, dying to get out of here," Yeah. I already did what had to be done by the way. I left it on your desk, table whatever." I shrugged, trying to appear careless but I sent a death glare at Amber, shoving my shoulder against her as I walked past. I smirked when I heard her stumble back a few steps knowing they couldn't see my face.

My smirk faded, replaced by a scowl as I turned the corner. Obscenities flew through my mind over and over as my feet thudded against the ground. Failing to focus in front of me, I bumped into someone _again. _

I growled," Out of my way _loser._"

A chuckle," Oh? I'm a loser now?"

I looked up at the familiar voice, registering a leather jacket with a red shirt. Immediately, my foul mood vanished as I leaned against the wall, appearing casual. A grin spreading across my face," I thought you were always a loser."

Castiel's eyes watched me with amusement but I also saw a hint of concern. _What does flames have to be concerned about? _

"Of course you'd think that of everyone."

"That's everyone but not you. You're the biggest loser there is." I poked his chest lightly with my index, noticing how my mind no longer raged with awful, satisfying thoughts.

Castiel put his hand over his heart, pretending to be wounded," I'm hurt Snowflake. Now tell me, why the sudden anger?" I blinked, mildly surprised at the nickname along with the question. Why was he curious?

"Things that don't concern you," I briefly perceived quoting his words back at him, a casual air to them but his face said he didn't like it. _So touchy._ I couldn't help but mentally smile at that.

Out of nowhere, an idea came to mind and I acted on it without a second thought. I didn't want to be so close to where Amber was. I looped my arm through his casually and headed for the front doors, barely noticing the small struggle he put.

"Where are we going?" Something told me Flames didn't like being pushed around. Too bad.

"Do you like pizza? I'm hungry. You better have a car Flames." He stopped his mild struggle and began to go along with me as we neared the entrance. My eyes trailed over his face briefly, noticing the small smile trying to break free.

"Always hungry Snow?"

"Never satisfied. A shame, I know." I rolled my eyes as he struggled not to laugh and pointed to his car at the far end of the parking lot. "Exercise before the big meal? Trying to fatten us up hmm Flames?"

We neared the car and I let go, heading to the passenger side as he responded," Well I didn't think there was going to be a food stop on the way when I came to school today."

"Tsk tsk Cast. Always be prepared." As if I did that. Pfft. I examined the inside of his sleek black Mustang which was surprisingly clean. I pictured Castiel to be someone who didn't care about his things. But well, some of us liked being neat. My thoughts went to my sister momentarily, how she always wanted everything clean. A scowl appeared on my face and I crossed my arms over my chest unconsciously.

Castiel started the car and backed out, quickly exiting the parking lot and onto the street. I looked down at my hands, a thoughtful expression on my face.

"So. Any idea where you wanna go since I apparently became chauffeur." Castiel's voice was a mix of sarcasm and joking as he looked at me for a moment before focusing his attention on the road again.

I snorted and looked out the window. I knew I saw a pizza place somewhere nearby…"Oh! Turn right, turn right!"

Surprised, he jerked the Mustang to the right emitting a furious sound," A little warning would be nice before I crashed my precious car."

I simply laughed and pointed to the small red-bricked building to the side, crammed in between two bigger ones. He turned, slower this time as he eased into a parking spot next to one of the bigger buildings.

I got out just as Castiel turned off the car and looked up at the little building. I sighed in relief, hoping Castiel didn't hear it as I walked toward the front steps. I remembered the times Dragon and I came with my aunt when we were little to this small Italian restaurant. Always a happy time.

I heard his footsteps behind me as I opened the door and stepped inside, noticing the only couple here at the far end. I looked up at him with a smirk, "I hope you have money 'cause I ain't paying for you."

Castiel chuckled, putting his arm around my shoulder casually," I think you are little snowflake. Free food for a week, remember?" Damn. I elbowed his side playfully, about to call him colorful names when a man in his thirties yelled out behind the counter.

"_Bambina! _Long time no see Snow." The Italian man walked over quickly, earning me a curious stare from Castiel. I looked over to the side, pretending to be annoyed at the man as he pulled me in for a bear hug.

I muttered," I'm not little anymore Ernesto."

He only laughed and nodded, gesturing to the tables," _Naturalmente__. _Sit wherever you like!"

I walked past him, heading to the booth I always sat at on the other end of the small restaurant. I caught the wink he sent me as he pointed to Castiel, who seemed oblivious at the exchange. I smothered the comment I was about to make, choosing instead to ignore it as I sat at the booth, Castiel on the other side facing me.

I crossed my arms in unison with Castiel who noticed as well. We dropped them simultaneously giving each other glares.

"Have nothing better to do than copy me Flames?" I propped up my elbow on the table, a smile tugging at my lips.

"Kidding me? Fairly positive you're trying to _be_ me." His eyes challenged me, a grin on his face.

Ernesto interjected, I completely forgot he was there but not one inch of guilt slithered its way into my emotions. "The same as before eh Snow?"

I shrugged, slouching back on my seat as I broke eye contact with Castiel," Same old Ernie."

He patted my shoulder affectionately. I tried not to flinch at the gesture. I never allowed anyone to touch me as if they cared anymore. Ernesto walked away, yelling out our order as he entered the kitchen.

"You didn't even let me order anything."

"Oops, must have forgotten you were with me. You're gonna have to deal with what we get." I shrugged a shoulder, a mischievous glint in my eyes as I looked at him again.

He shook his head, earning me another almost-there smile. "Snow, snow. Barely one day and you've already become the bully."

I leaned forward on the table,"Afraid you got competition?"

"More like Amber is the one with competition," He grinned, crossing his arms again but at the mention of her name, the smile on my face was wiped away. My mood plummeted to the ground, leaving my face expressionless.

Castiel seemed to catch on immediately but his grin stayed," Ah, looks like you met the famous princess of Amoris. Bitch ain't she?"

"More like an ugly sphinx. But I agree with the bitch part too."

Flames blinked once, twice and then burst out laughing the second time today,"Ugly _sphinx?_ Haven't heard that before." I honestly didn't know where it came from either. I imagined my sister saying something like that but not _me. _

I shook off the angry/confused feeling and smirked," That's because you haven't met anyone like _me."_

"Clearly" Castiel said as we both watched the food arriving at our table. Two different kinds of pizzas were set atop the table along with yummy smelling breadsticks. I ran my hand across my mouth to make sure it wasn't watering. Even Castiel looked like he wanted to eat the whole thing but he was a guy so…

"Dig in," the pretty waitress said as she set down our drinks, giving Castiel a second glance.

_I know. Pretty hot right?_ After she left, I didn't waste any time in filling my plate with pizza and neither did Castiel.

"When'd you find this place? Isn't this your first time living here?" he asked while stuffing his mouth with pizza. I resisted the urge to take a picture.

"It is the first time but my sister and I visited my aunt a lot when we were little and this is where we always came." Once my answer left my lips, I began to eat and we fell into comfortable silence as the pizza and bread slowly disappeared.

xXx

School was on the verge of ending by the time we got back and Castiel parked into the space he was in before, letting me out prior to shutting the car off. I burped, none too discreetly as I got out, catching the look on Castiel's face as he got out as well.

"Good to know," he said sarcastically as he walked ahead of me, hands in pockets. Halfway across the lot, the bell signaling the end of the school rang and out came out teens eager to get home.

I spotted the truck and headed for it, ignoring the looks I got from passing people. Castiel disappeared in the crowd and my bad mood returned instantly. This effect he had on me was very frustrating. I was going to punch him first thing tomorrow, he's to blame!

I leaned against the truck, my eyes trained on the entrance which instantly found my dark-haired sister whose head was down. It was very obvious she was trying not to call attention to herself but I think that called attention to her more. I shook my head at her stupidity, watching as she almost passed the truck.

"Hey", I said, pretty sure I looked annoyed. Her head jerked up and her eyes found mine immediately. A flash of relief crossed her face and her posture relaxed as she opened the truck,"Hey yourself."

I climbed in, anger boiling as I threw my backpack in the back seat of the truck. The parking lot was hectic with desperate teens wanting to leave. I groaned and slouched back in my seat, crossing my arms over my tattered tank.

"I hate people." I really meant it. They could all burn for all I cared.

Dragon decided to ignore my comment but imagine my surprise when she grew a backbone and snapped at me.

" What happened back there? Why do you always have to start something? And it's only been the first day! You know, I try _so hard_ to keep us alive and going without trouble but you just seem to bring it along! Do you remember one time, _one time_ you helped me out? I just…I can't…UGH!" I raised my brows, surprise apparent on my face as I stared at her. Helped her out? She did NOT just say that. After that incident that brought us here, who was the one who protected her? Who was the one that got hurt in the end?! Of course she wouldn't understand. No one would ever understand what I did! My anger snapped, leaving an icy cold flow through me as I yelled back.

" Why do _I _have to start something? _Me?!_ I never knew you were one to jump to conclusions _Dragonfly_. For your fucking information, it was the _lion head_ that started it. Not I, oh no. _I_ was trying to keep that crazy bitch under control. You know how hard that is for me? You know me! You know I would throw a punch the second someone gives me a _look_ but I tried. But no. Don't worry, I handled it JUST FINE. Thanks for your vote of confidence."

I watched with satisfaction as a look of guilt crossed Dragon's face. We didn't say anything on the drive back to our new home, leaving me to my thoughts but I refused to think back.

"I'm sorry Snow, I didn't mean…"

I did not want to hear another word from her. "Oh, shove it up your ass Dragon." My words sounded cold but I didn't care. She better hurt. I hopped out of the truck, not bothering that she didn't finish parking and slammed the door.

I stomped up the stairs to our apartment, backpack thumping against my shoulder blades as I walked into the apartment. I headed for my room, dropping my backpack beside my bed as I grabbed my phone and ear buds, putting the volume to its highest.

The world's pathetic noise was drowned out as I plugged them in.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's getting kind of slow but I have something exciting planned! :D At least, I hope its exciting. I really want to get to that part xD As always, enjoy it! Still kawaii! ReadXReview pweaasseeee? Very much appreciated~! *prances off***

Dragonfly

I rubbed my eyes from fatigue as I finished wiping the kitchen counters furiously. I refused to have one spot of dust anywhere in here! As I suspected, Snow didn't come out and help with cleaning. She stayed in her room all afternoon after our dispute and I couldn't ignore the guilt swimming through my mind. I really didn't mean for any of that to happen. My mind replayed our fight over and over in my mind as I cleaned, even when our aunt stopped by. She helped with moving the furniture and unpacking some of the boxes before she left. She even tried to talk to Snow but Snow didn't budge.

That told me our fight hit her harder than I thought because if there was anyone who helped Snow, it was auntie. I bit my lip to keep the frustrated sigh in, putting away the cleaning supplies under the kitchen sink. The sun was replaced by a crescent moon only an hour ago but I was already tired from all the events that occurred today. I looked through the refrigerator in hopes of something to snack on when the door to my twin's room opened. My body stiffened, only for a moment until I willed it to move. I closed the door to the fridge and walked over to the hallway, just in time to see her close the door to the bathroom. I sighed, feeling the wave of hurt all over again as I went back to the kitchen. Instead of the fridge, I opened the door to a cabinet remembering the box of cookies we had. I snatched them up and went over to the living room, setting them down on the coffee table. Going back, I grabbed a glass and poured some milk. Cookies and milk always calmed me. At least, somewhat.

I went back to the living room and sat on the black soft couch, staring at the blank TV screen as thoughts ran through my mind. I grabbed a cookie, nibbling on it while putting my legs under me.

Was I too harsh? What was it that I said that could have caused such a reaction? Did some words strike her? Remind her of what happened? I stopped there, a bulb flickering to life above my head, figuratively speaking. But what…

A groan escaped my lips as I covered my face with my hands, curling up in a ball on the couch. _What was so bad?_ Maybe she was just being her usual self and I was simply overreacting. Wouldn't be the first time.

"Cramps?" I yelped, looking up in surprise as Snow looked down at me from behind the couch, hair dripping with water. I didn't hear one sound coming from her. She stood there, brow raised in mild curiosity. A thin scar appeared across her neck when she moved. That's right…I always forgot that was there. She always wore chokers to cover it.

"Uh…just thinking?" I smiled hesitantly, wondering if she forgave me.

"Funny way of thinking. Then again, you're weird." With a shrug, she walked off to her room again, appearing calm. I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad sign. I heaved a sigh, reaching for another cookie. I've been sighing a lot today. Well, she talked to me. That was a good sign…until we start bickering again of course.

Suddenly, my thoughts wandered to the color gold slowly turning into gold blonde hair and then moving down to beautiful yellow eyes. I conjured up Nathaniel in my mind at random. I resisted the urge to slap myself as I held that image of him. He was just so _handsome._ It made you wonder why he was at a school like Amoris instead of onset, filming a movie. I sighed again and shook my head, sipping at the milk I poured myself.

Today was actually a good day, given everything that happened. Besides the fight(s), our new life here seemed to go a little smoothly today. Hopefully tomorrow it'll be better. Good thing I picked up Snow's schedule along with mine today. I ate one more cookie and stood up, taking the box back to its original spot. I chugged down the rest of the milk and put the cup in the sink gently.

I was fairly positive something _was_ bugging Snow but knowing her, it was best not to ask. I shuffled lazily into the bathroom to brush my teeth, again consumed by thoughts. I was going to get a headache sooner or later if I kept this up.

I walked into my room after I was done, stopping at the entrance. It was so white and _bare. _I was itching to get my hands on some paint and decorations. But that would have to wait until I had some money on me. Good thing I found a job prior to coming. By next week, I shall be a new worker at the local café. I headed over to my dresser, grabbing a pair of pjs at random and went back to the bathroom to take a shower.

As the warm water hit my body with a soft plop, plop, plop I willed my mind to stop stressing. And it did miraculously. I was in the shower for a good half hour before I decided it was time to get out. As I changed into my pjs, which consisted of loose shorts and a spaghetti strap, I took a deep breath hoping my mind would continue to _not_ think. There was plenty of time for that tomorrow at school. I grabbed the brush from the counter and worked out the one or two knots in my hair. Thank goodness for short hair.

With a yawn, I headed for bed and plopped down on it, burying into the blankets. I didn't care if it was too early to sleep, I was exhausted.

I closed my eyes and like a switch, my body and mind shut off to the welcoming darkness.

xXx

Repetitive knocking was heard, jolting me out of sleep as my attention focused on the door.

"You know, if you don't want to go to school today, I'm more than happy to agree," said the muffled voice behind the door belonging to Snow. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and staggered to my feet, looking for my phone. It was on the dresser and I shuffled over to it, clicking the power button for the screen to flash up.

7:00am

My eyes widened at the time. That couldn't be right. _That couldn't be right!_ I overslept. Oh god, oh god. Stay calm. I took a deep breath and went over to my closet, grabbing a pair of skinny jeans and a light blue halter top. I slipped my feet into some black ballet flats and rushed out the door with backpack in tow, almost running into Snow.

Her look of disappointed barely registered before I went into the bathroom, hurriedly brushing my teeth and then my hair. Snow waited for me by the door, absentmindedly playing with the black choker at her neck.

I swiped the keys off one of the kitchen counters and gestured for Snow to go down the stairs first. I got ready in five minutes. Not bad. I mentally patted myself on the back as I followed Snow down the steps. We didn't say anything to each other as I listened to the thuds of her heavy black combat boots heading for the truck. Normally, we would toss each other insults, but not today. I pursed my lips together as I climbed into the drivers' seat, pulling out of the parking lot when Snow closed her door.

She was silent the whole way there so I simply gave her her schedule wordlessly which she took with no comment. I was officially worried now. What's going on in her head?

As I parked into the parking lot near the office, Snow jumped out muttering a good bye as she looked over her schedule. I chewed on my lip, positive my brows furrowed into a frown. I slapped my cheek gently to focus and grabbed my backpack from the backseat, sliding out of the truck. Making sure it was all locked, I walked into the entrance of the school, realizing how many students were in the hallways chatting and laughing, purely at ease.

I gulped, trying to walk past crowd after crowd of people. But it seemed every pair of eyes was trained on me as I walked past. _Have nothing better to do than stare at a new girl? _

I suddenly wanted to go back home. I couldn't deal with so many stares but then a familiar figure began to walk beside me. I looked up, immediately meeting yellow golden eyes.

Nathaniel smiled at me and pointed to my schedule,"Need help?"

I sighed in relief that then turned into a nervous laugh. I nodded and handed him my schedule when he gestured to it.

"Oh we have first period together."

"Really?" I couldn't contain the excitement in my voice. Damn. Nathaniel smiled again and nodded, walking casually beside me putting me more at ease. It was suddenly very easy to forget all the stares surrounding me.

Without even realizing it, we both arrived to first period English. I barely noticed, with all the talking we did. If it wasn't for him pointing it out, I was sure I would have kept on walking with a dreamy look on my face. Well, I hope I didn't have that face.

We walked into class together but unlike him, who went to his seat, I stood by the doorway awkwardly, not knowing where to go. There were a few students lounging about and gossiping but that's all it was since the bell didn't ring yet.

"Oh. You're one of the new transfers I assume?" I turned my head in the direction of the voice. A pretty redhead with glasses smiled at me kindly, wearing a dress between flirty and professional. She looked no more than twenty-five.

I nodded hesitantly, not trusting my voice.

"I'm Ms. Fairstryke, your English teacher. You don't need a book for this class so you should be good. Umm…let's see," she flipped through a paper that looked like a seating chart thoughtfully," you can sit by Iris at the back."

Ms. Fair pointed to the back of the class to a seat beside the window where a girl, who I assumed was Iris, raised her hand in my direction, sitting beside said seat. I walked over slowly, making sure I didn't trip and sat down with a thump. Looking out the window, I was weirdly reminded of anime where the main character always has to sit beside a window. I resisted the urge to sigh. It was too early for that but then again, I did have to rush.

The orange-haired girl with teal blue eyes turned her attention to me, about to say something but the bell rang so I didn't catch what she said. I gave her a confused look but she only smiled," Hi. I'm Iris."

I smiled back and nodded, my attention briefly taken by Nathaniel who sat at the front. I was a little disappointed that he sat so far away but then I turned back to Iris," Hello…I'm Dragonfly. B-but people call me Dragon."

"Dragon? What a cool name. You know, I could have sworn there was another girl here…she looked just like you except for the hair."

I stared down at the desk as the classroom soon filled with students of all different features and styles," That would be my twin sister…"

Her eyes widened, intrigued. I couldn't help but feel more at ease with her. She reminded me of a friend I used to have.

"Really? You have a twin? Must be fun." She sounded like she actually thought it would be. I couldn't help but snort. Before I responded, the teacher began to speak, a little louder than necessary but that couldn't be blamed with all the kids talking amongst each other.

xXx

It was lunch time. I sat with Iris who introduced me to her friends. Violette, a purple haired artist who seemed to be quieter than I was. Maybe we could compare drawings one day. Melody, a brunette who helped Nathaniel out from time to time. She seemed like a girl you could instantly like and be friends with. Lastly, Kim, a black haired girl who seemed like she could throw a punch with good reason.

My first three classes, English, Math and Science were a terrible bore but education is education. At least the teachers were friendly enough.

As my new group of friends chatted, I nodded along, subconsciously looking for a silver- haired someone. My eyes fell on someone who did have silver/white hair but hers was long. I realized with a stab of jealousy that she was very pretty.

"Dragon. Dragon?" I looked up to find Iris and the others looking at me weirdly. They were trying to get my attention.

"Hmm?"

Kim grinned, arms crossed as she propped her legs up on the table," Tch. Figures the little dragon wanted to fly in the clouds."

A pout surfaced to my lips, about to respond when the silver headed girl approached our table, apparently hearing the end of Kim's comment.

"Oh, be nice. She only just got here, right Dragon?" She trained her amber eyes on me, smiling as she set her tray of food down on the table. Violette and Iris nodded in agreement.

"Uh, yeah…."

"Oh, Dragon this is Rosalya, Rosa for short," we nodded to each other in greeting as Iris introduced us," Dragon, we were wondering what made you move in the first place?"

I realized that was probably why they were trying to get my attention but I didn't think about the response. It just left my lips,"That's not up for discussion."

I noticed how harsh my words must have sounded by the looks on Rosa and Iris' faces.

I stuttered an apology. I didn't want to drive away new friends," Sorry. I didn't mean…"

"No it's alright; we shouldn't have pushed so early in our new friendship." Meaning they were probably going to ask later.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Nathaniel exiting the cafeteria. The sudden lure pulling me to him was back as strong as yesterday. Violette followed my line of sight and a knowing look crossed her face. She smiled secretively at me which probably looked friendly to others.

"Well, it was nice meeting you guys but I have uh…I just remembered I have to pick something up…" I was a horrible liar. By the expressions everyone gave me, they knew it too. I hid a smile and gathered my things, heading the same way I saw Nathaniel exit through earlier.

As I exited the cafeteria, my first thought was to look in the student council room and sure enough, there he was. Focusing all his attention to a stack of papers. I stood by the doorway a few moments, watching him. I honestly couldn't help it. He had an arm up on the table, resting his head on his hand as he scribbled who knows what on the paperwork. He seemed a little more alive than he was yesterday, his eyes brighter, a kind soft aura surrounding him.

I cleared my throat and up his eyes went, locking onto mine.

He straightened up in his chair," Oh, Dragon. I was going to look for you after I was, well done with this." He gestured to the stack of papers, an apologetic smile on his face. There were so many he probably would have lasted all day there.

It took me a moment to realize I was smiling too. But then his words registered," Me? Why were you going to look for me?" I sat on the seat opposite him, setting down the book I was reading. He looked at it, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"You read?" It seemed he forgot my question.

"Yeah, I like to read…" My cheeks began to grow red with embarrassment. He smiled as if a discovery were made. He leaned forward in his chair," What kind of books?"

"I…well um. All kinds? Mystery, sci-fi, fantasy…contemporary…" I muttered the last part, afraid of embarrassing myself further. Lucky for me, he didn't seem to hear the last part but his eyes lit up at my response. It made him look _so adorable. _

"Really? I read a lot of mystery and sci-fi as well. Oh. By the way, I uh…took a nap yesterday. Like you suggested." He ran a hand through his hair, looking away as his cheeks turned pink.

I raised my brows in mild surprise. No wonder he looked more alive, more animated. I couldn't help the delighted smile that crossed my face,"Really? That's good! See? Doesn't it make you feel better?"

Nathan nodded, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. His eyes met mine as he looked up,"You wouldn't mind accompanying me on some errands afterschool…would you? We could, maybe, stop by for coffee after?" Was he trying to ask me out? Nahhhh.

Didn't stop me from spinning and performing cartwheels in my head though. I cleared my throat, trying to appear casual as I responded;" I don't have any pressing matters at home so…I don't see why not?"

Before he could say anything else, the bell rang indicating the end of lunch. We both stood up simultaneously. Awkwardly, we said our goodbyes but not before I scribbled down my number in case he needed to find me afterschool. With that, I headed for History class, on my way meeting up with Rosalya. She was so nice to me, just like Iris but a little weird. In a good way.

I could barely contain my excitement when the end of school came around, making my way to the entrance of the school. At the corner of my eye, I saw a familiar figure but I was unsure if it was my sister or not. Just like that, my mood began to go downhill thinking of yesterday. I didn't see her anywhere all day. Was she trying to avoid me? Or was it simply that we just didn't have any classes close to each other? What about lunch? Was she already ditching? Was she going to talk to me today? At least insult me in some way?

"Dragon…Dragon?" A voice called me repeatedly, but it seemed so far away compared to the jumbled mess I called my mind.

"Hmm?" It took me a moment to realize it was Nathaniel until I felt the familiar pull and butterflies.

"Are you alright?" His golden eyes watched me with concern which I returned with a smile, hoping I didn't look worried.

"Yes, I'm fine. Ready? What do you have to do?"

We walked towards his car which was a white convertible. Wow, someone liked to ride in style.

"Just a few things I have to pick up. You do like coffee right…?"

"What book lover doesn't like coffee?" That earned me a smile. _Yes!_


End file.
